Shining inheritance
by kakashixangela
Summary: When he died, this was the only thing left to remember him by. “You’ve taught me all you know...otou-san. I’ll make you proud.” Inuyasha/Yakitate! Japan crosover Pairing remains undecided


Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything.

AN: Well it has been a long long long time since I've written a new story or a new chapter for my current ones, but I have a valid reason for all of this: SCHOOL. I'm still in high school and I'm studying in one of the most prestigious schools in the Philippines so I am soooo very sorry to my reviewers.....please bear with me.

**Title: Shining Inheritance**

**Summary: When he died, this was the only thing left to remember him by. "You've taught me al you know...otou-san. I'll make you proud." Because of her special gift, she'll be able to meet old friends and be able to gain new ones....and there's also a possibility of love blooming. Yakitate Japan/Inuyasha crossover**

**Pairing: Kagome/ ? (my friends keep on suggesting a harem......It's plausible)**

**Rating: M (some ecchiness here and there....dunno if there's gonna be any lemons in this one...maybe just limes)**

**Important Notes:**

**Kagome fell down the well when she was 12 years old.**

**The search for the Shikon shards never happened.**

**Some things may be over exaggerated.....deal with it.**

**There may be some OCs**

**Kikyo is dead. Kagome is proof of that so she won't be showing up in this fic.**

**No bashing what so ever in this story.**

"**blah blah blah" – talking**

'**blah blah blah' – thinking**

_**blah blah blah – italics – flashbacks, dreams, etc.**_

**blah blah blah – bold – reaction**

**Ages:**

**Higurashi Kagome = 16**

**Higurashi Souta = 13**

**Higurashi Jii-chan = 89**

**Higurashi Kun-loon = 50**

**Taisho Sesshoumaru = appears to be 30 but is really 1000+ years old**

**Azuma Kazuma = 16**

**Azuma Inaho = 25**

**Kawachi Kyosuke = 17**

**Suwabara Kai = 17**

**Azusagawa Tsukino = 15**

**Azusagawa Mizuno = 13**

**Azusagawa Yukino = 28**

**Kanmuri Shigeru = 17**

**Manager Ken = 31 **

**Meister Kirisaki = 31**

**Kirisaki Yuuichi = 55**

**Kuroyanagi Ryou = 22**

**Chapter 1 – Inheritance**

On the grounds of the Higure shrine, people were busy bustling about. It seems as if is there was an important occasion at hand. "GAAAAAHHHHHH!" BOOM CRASH BANG BLAG BONK BLECH BOOM

Many noises were heard inside the main house of the shrine. It was just like the traditional Japanese houses in the old days yet with a slightly modern touch. It had such a beautiful exterior like one of a daimyo's yet you could not say the same thing for the inside. It was in pure and utter chaos.

"Kaa-san! We need more pink and white roses for the wreaths and for the entrance!" yelled a young boy of 13. "Alright dear! Oh and dear, please wake your sister. It's hard to believe that she can sleep through all this racket!" "H-hai kaa-san." came the shaky reply. Higurashi Souta. 13 years old and the youngest of the siblings, was told to wake his sister. His _**low blood pressure**_ sister. A sudden chill went down his back. He thought of the first time he woke up his sister. He had hoped it would be his last, but unfortunately the fates were against him today.

He slowly crept up the stairs, hoping and praying that his nee-chan won't wake up. When he reached the top of the stairs, he walked slowly to the door which held the placque. "Kagome's Room. Do Not Enter If You Wish To Live. ~_^" As he went to open the door, it suddenly slammed into his face! "GAAAHHHH!!! NEE-CHAN! ITAI!" Souta yelled. "Hehehe." a melodious voice swept through the deserted hallway. "Y'know Souta...you should really follow what the plaque says or else it'll be your funeral." Souta pouted at that. "Demo Kago-nee-chan....don't you love me?"

"!!!!!! Aww..... of course I do. Now come on squirt let's go down before kaa-chan comes to get us." Kagome Higurashi. The eldest, was 16 years old. She had silky bluish-black hair that cascaded down her back to end at her hips, deep blue eyes, healthy pale skin and a curvaceous body. She was about 5'5" in height yet she was short for her age. Her body adorned a simple white t-shirt accompanied by faded blue jeans and white sneakers. She was a beauty to behold for her age. As the siblings descended the stairs, an unexpected visitor was awaiting their arrival.

**AN: Hey everybody! Yeah it's me...again. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update my other story 'Kagome's New Beginning' I'm currently working on this and another Inuyasha crossover. Hope you all support me with my new stories! ^ ^ Hope you enjoy...and sorry if this chapter's really short.....-.-......super short...uber short....-.-**


End file.
